


New Beginnings

by PlateOfChickenAlfredo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateOfChickenAlfredo/pseuds/PlateOfChickenAlfredo
Summary: A Dreg's odd tale of befriending a Guardian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	New Beginnings

My name is Yvelzek. 

I think that’s how you start these things. I honestly don’t know. I’m just going off of what Vi does with her journals.

Oh, Vi, she’s an angel. I’d be scribbling this all in Eliksni if it weren’t for her. She says I pick up things fast but I always tell her she’s a great teacher. Maybe it’s a bit of both, but all we know is that I picked up English like it was nothing. 

So, where to start.

I suppose I’ll start with me. I’m a Dreg, or a Vandal since I managed to get my other pair of arms. Didn’t do anything to earn it, just got away from the assholes who were keeping them stumps. I’m still small as any ol’ Dreg, though. Haven’t managed to come across much ether in this part of the galaxy. 

Life of a Dreg is unforgiving and short. “Prove yourself to get your arms,” they say. Yeah, it’s hard to overachieve when you’re missing a quarter of your body. I knew, we all knew it was a facade. We were all just meat shields for the higher ranking fallen, but we were raised to be loyal, and loyal we were. 

I know Vi wants me to keep these journals about myself but damn, I would’ve been another corpse if it weren’t for her. 

I was green when we first met. Fresh out of training. Our platoon was heading out to raid a Guardian holdout somewhere on Earth. I’d never seen a Guardian face to face before. All I knew was that they were the most talked about(and in turn the most annoying) thing in the academy. And by academy I mean, “pick this gun up and point it at the thing you want to shoot at. Congrats, here’s your diploma.” I vividly remember being bored to death hearing over and over about how dangerous ‘Guardians’ were. They were scary at first, but eventually they became almost laughable. How the hell could an individual hold so much power within them? All because of their flying piece of metal that tagged along with them?

Yup. Oh yeah that was the fact. Unprepared was an understatement to describe me and my fellow Dregs. 

Ever see a ship land in a wheat field? How all the wheat gets flattened from the pure energy that comes from the thrusters? Yeah, that was a third of my platoon the moment we started our assault. A...titan, came running out, and by running I mean straight CHARGING out of their fortified positions. Completely turned every battle plan we’d been drilled in on its head. This fucking moron was gonna get himself killed! Heh, yeah. That’s what we thought for a solid two seconds. 

Next thing I see is this guy turn into a ball of lightning and jump into the air like he’s about to slam the biggest slam dunk a person has ever slammed in their life and hits the floor with a loud ass fucking crash. And remember that wheat! Because that’s exactly what our left flank looked like. Just...woosh. Gone.

Shock and awe. And you betcha ass were riding the full effect of that. Needless to say a lot of us broke formation after that. Chaos ensued. Arc energy flew, bullets, rockets, laser beams, everything fucking flew. I ran. Yeah, coward, right? Well to that I say “fuck you” because being smart doesn’t equate to cowardice. I’m trying to live! One guy just cut down our flank consisting of…at least 100 of us? What jackass thought that a frontal assault would’ve worked on them?!

Anyway, I’m gone. Any guy with half a brain knew our attack would’ve fallen apart in minutes. I run till the sounds of bullets and explosions are far behind me. I tried to rough myself up a bit, make it look like I was a part of the fight and got out with my life. Maybe I’d take part in another assault planned by someone with the IQ above 1 later on. Now I ain’t a bitch, so I’m beating myself up pretty badly. Got an eye or two swollen, cut up and bruised in a few places, clothes are torn and dirtied up, and I think I’m done. I could pass off for a battle scarred Dreg, but then that’s when I notice her. 

I’m not sure who was more scared. Me or her. I’m terrified of her because of her little flying piece of metal that’s screaming at her, and she’s terrified because her ghost is screaming at her that I’m going to try and kill her. She freezes, and I raise my gun. We sorta just...stand there for a bit. 

Why didn’t I shoot? To be honest I couldn’t tell you. I had no idea she had been resurrected literally minutes before. She had no idea where she was, who she was, and what the hell a “Dreg” was. 

Here I am, looking at this white exo with a burgundy horn that has a ghost screaming her head off that Vi’s about to die if she doesn’t move her metal ass. I’m about to squeeze the trigger before Vi does the last thing I expected a Guardian to do. 

She raised her hands.

Now the contrast of seeing a Guardian flatten a whole flank of to one giving up without a fight was...striking, to say the least. It shook me enough to at least lower my weapon slightly. She looked surprised too. Doubt she expected some multi-eyed freak to accept her surrender. But, I was just a Dreg. What was the point of her feigning a surrender? She could squash me like a bug if she wanted to. I was curious to see what she had to offer. Maybe I could bring her in. Oh that was a free ticket to being a Vandal!

But there was just something...off in my stomach when I thought of that, like it was a shitty thing to do. If you’re curious, yes, we Eliksni DO have a conscience. Just remember that when you’re beating one’s face in next time. 

I walk up to her, and she surprises me yet again. I didn’t have the greatest look of her initially, but as I got closer I realized she was strapped. I guess she died with a shotgun on her person. She could’ve easily blasted my ass because she DEFINITELY had the drop on me. At this point I think she’s a complete moron. C’mon, big ol Guardian surrendering to tiny little Dreg. Unheard of! 

She then...smiles? Well, sorta. Exos aren’t well known for their facial flexibility. She then holds out her hand to me nonchalantly, like I’m not holding her at gunpoint. I look at her, then her hand. Handshakes aren’t a foreign concept to me so I know what she’s trying to do, but the situation was just…completely wrong. 

She keeps her hand there and motions behind her with her head. I lean over to look past her, and a few yards away I see a ship. An old, rinky dink ass ship. Time hadn’t been kind to that thing at all. She crashed there loooooong before. 

And I’m thinking to myself, “is she asking me to help fix it?”

She nods at me, like she knew what I was thinking about. I still get the chills thinking about it. She swears up and down she doesn’t have some...voodoo mind reading stuff installed in her head or anything, but...yeesh, I still think so.

Another explosion echoed from where I ran from. Whatever happened back there, it was getting closer, and I was fairly certain the Guardians were taking the fight to us now. 

Now remember when I said I was smart? Well I am, and I think things out three steps ahead. So what’s the best way to not get pulled apart by guys with magic powers? You help their friends! Right? Plus this one seemed nice enough! She could vouch for me! 

Alright between us, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. 

I put my gun away and, reluctantly, shook her hand. Now I can hear you saying ‘haha Dregs are dumb and stupid you don’t know how to fix ships’. Well jokes on you because I actually spent some time with the engineering crew as punishment after stealing some ether, so I had...limited knowledge on how ships worked. 

And uh...yeah. That’s how Vi and I met. I thought she was going to link up with the rest of the Guardians, but it turns out she was just as uninterested in getting involved with them as I was. We fixed up the ship and hightailed it outta there in a few weeks. Haven’t looked back since. 

That was...years ago. Man, I forgot how long we’ve been drifting. The odd job here and there has been keeping our pockets full and our ship running surprisingly. Her ghost only pipes down about her not being at the tower because she sends some of her earnings to the Vanguard. Other than that, we’re free agents. 

Now you might think my allegiance change was a bit...abrupt, but no. I just really didn’t want to go back and sign my death warrant. Like I said, life of a Dreg is unforgiving and short. If the Fallen decide to change up how they treat their Dregs, I might go back. 

Sike. They’d have my head on a platter immediately. 

Plus life has been good with Vi. Feels good to be free. Seen a lot of weird shit out here and met even weirder people. Every day is an adventure. I wouldn’t give that up for anything. 

Anyway, my fucking hand hurts. All four of them, actually. I’ve been switching between them and I think this is a sign to wrap it up. Not bad for my first entry if I say so myself. 

You’ll definitely be hearing more from me, little book. 

Toodles!


End file.
